


Defiling Your Darlings

by LoveHonorCookie



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Feminization, M/M, Name-Calling, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHonorCookie/pseuds/LoveHonorCookie
Summary: Will turned his head slightly, peering through his curtain of hair at the door behind him. The door he knew Hannibal would walk through momentarily, and see him offered up like a whore.Just like Daddy had asked for.“Yes, Daddy,” he called, taking another deep breath. “I’m ready.”





	Defiling Your Darlings

**Author's Note:**

> I had 4 glasses of wine, after a dental crown fitting and I wish I was more sorry.

“Are you ready, darling?” Hannibal asked through the door, after lightly rapping his knuckles against the deep brown wood.

 

Will inhaled deeply from his position on the bed, excited and nervous at the same time. He was on his elbows and knees, ass high up in the air, unruly mop of dark hair obscuring his face as he pressed it into the duvet beneath him. His skin was all creamy white and pink, entirely nude except for his underwear-

 

… and, instead of his standard, unremarkable boxers, slung low on his hips was a satiny, smooth, very shiny pair of black, bikini-cut woman’s panties, the back cut out so it had to be corseted up. And it was, the very thin, pretty ribbons criss-crossing back and forth over his ass.

 

Will turned his head slightly, peering through his curtain of hair at the door behind him. The door he knew Hannibal would walk through momentarily, and see him offered up like a whore.

 

Just like Daddy had asked for.

 

“Yes, Daddy,” he called, taking another deep breath. “I’m ready.”

 

Will heard the door open behind him, heard Hannibal’s deep exhale as he took in the sight of Will, bent over, legs spread, ass presented like a gift in beautiful black wrapping. Will blushed in response, and couldn’t repress the tremor that subtly shook his thighs.

 

He felt Hannibal approach the end of the bed, eyes moving over Will’s prone form, heat gathering under Will’s skin with the intensity of Hannibal’s gaze. Strong hands came to possessively cup both of Will’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart, as Hannibal let out a supremely satisfied sigh.

 

“So pretty. Just like Daddy asked.” Will felt warm air ghost over his back as Hannibal lowered his face, then licked a wide stripe across the small of his back. “Such a good boy. Such a good  _ whore _ for Daddy.”

 

Will whimpered at the words, wiggling slightly in anticipation of what Hannibal had planned next. “Just for you, Daddy.”

 

Hannibal walked up the side of the bed, a hand trailing lovingly up Will’s back as he went. The hand settled at Will’s neck as Hannibal stood in front of Will, eyes dark with lust and heavy with hunger. In his other hand, he held a small, round object, and Will’s eyes went wide at the sight.

 

A plug.

 

Hannibal grinned at Will’s response, and placed a knee on the bed so he could get closer to his boy. “Open up, love. Get this wet so I can slide it in you.”

 

Will moaned as he obeyed, his tongue coming out to meet the silver plug, which made Hannibal groan in response. Emboldened, Will let his tongue circle the tip, which he then licked like a kitten.

 

“So it is a little  _ slut _ ,” Hannibal hissed, his other hand cupping his erection as he gently pushed the plug into Will’s mouth, his eyes adoring and belying the content of his words. Will grinned in response around the plug as he sucked around it, with all the care he would if it were Hannibal’s own member. “Such a good little whore.”

 

Hannibal then removed the plug from Will’s mouth, and it came out with a ‘pop.’ He then knelt down to press a kiss to Will’s forehead, his thumb coming up to caress the brunette’s cheek.

 

“Daddy’s very proud. You’re doing so well. So Daddy’s going to give you a reward.”

 

Hannibal walked down the length of the bed again, and came up on the bed behind Will, settling in between his still-spread legs. One hand gripped an asscheek, while the other started to work the plug into Will’s tight hole. Will moaned obscenely, pushing back against the plug, which caused Hannibal to chuckle. 

 

“Do you like this, darling? Like presenting yourself like a whore for Daddy?”

 

“I do, Daddy- I _ love _ being your little slut,” Will groaned, amazed at his reply, and more amazed still that it was true. His cock had never been harder in his life.

 

“Such a darling thing,” Hannibal hummed, moving back up the bed again, only his time he climbed on, coming to his knees in front of Will. He first unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it open but on, then removed his belt, using it to lightly slap Will’s already red cheeks before he set it on the bed. Finally, he slowly, so slowly, unzipped his pants, freeing his erection so that it bobbed in front of Will’s hungry mouth.

 

“Daddy’s going to let you suck him, while the plug is in your tight, little hole, love,” Hannibal said thickly, hands tangling in Will’s thick curls. “Does that sound like a good reward, sweet thing?”

 

Will nodded, unable to take his eyes off Hannibal’s hard cock, mouth open in anticipation of getting to taste it again. He sensed rather then saw Hannibal’s smile, then felt Hannibal’s hand deliver a firm slap once more to his face. 

 

“Darling, answer Daddy.”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Will whispered, mouth wet with want. “It’s such a good reward. Please, please let me suck you?”

 

Gasping, Hannibal guided his cock into Will’s waiting mouth. “Filthy boy.”

 

Will just hummed happily in response, taking Hannibal’s thick member in his mouth even as he squeezed against the plug filling his ass. ‘So full,’ he thought.

 

‘So full for Daddy.’

 

Will kept his eyes open as he moved his lips up and down Hannibal’s cock, loving the rapt and wrecked expression on Hannibal’s face. No one has ever looked at Will the way Hannibal did- it made him feel  _ Wanted _ ,  _ Protected _ ,  _ Prized _ and  _ Gorgeous _ . His ass clenched against the plug again, and he wriggled intentionally, feeling utterly whorish and wanton. A flush came to Hannibal’s face as he watched Will move.

 

“So beautiful,” the older man whispered, as though he were unaware he was even speaking. Will continue to work Hannibal’s cock as his undulated his body, working himself closer and closer to his own edge, until the other man took his hands from Will’s curls to rest them against his shoulders, pushing him back lightly.

 

“You’re doing wonderfully, darling. But Daddy doesn’t want to finish just yet. Daddy wants to take that plug out, then watch your pretty ass bounce on his cock in your pretty underwear. Do you want to ride Daddy?”

 

Will nodded, mouth still full of Hannibal, eyes closing at the thought. Riding Daddy’s cock like a  _ slut _ . 

 

Hannibal got off the bed, and came around to ease the plug out of Will’s ass… hesitating almost minutely until he climbed up onto the bed, and offered the plug up to Will’s mouth. Will offered no such hesitation, taking it blindly into his mouth and sucking. Hard.

 

Hannibal answered with a pained noise, shoving the plug harder into Will’s mouth, then ripping it out and throwing it against the wall, covering Will’s mouth with his own in a fierce kiss.

 

He then maneuvered Will so that Hannibal could lie down, then dragged him backwards by his hips. Will settled with one leg on either side of Hannibal, facing his feet while his ass was presented to Hannibal. Hannibal sighed, hands gripping Will’s hips on either side, then stroking up and down his ass over the interlaced ribbons.

 

“Just as pretty as I thought. I think Daddy can go in between the ribbons. Fuck you while your still all tied up. Would you like that, darling?”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Will breathed out as he lifted his hips, his hands coming back to spread his cheeks so Hannibal’s cock rubbed against him. “Please.”

 

In response, Hannibal guided Will back with one hand, the other hand leading his cock to the entrance of Will’s hole. “Anything you want, darling,” Hannibal gasped out as Will leaned onto his stiff member. 

 

“Anything at all.”

 

And then Will sank slowly… and took him all the way in. Easily.

 

They both groaned. Will could only imagine what he looked like, his corseted ass sinking down onto Hannibal’s thick, pulsating cock. He looked back over his shoulder and grinned.

 

“Oh, Daddy, it’s perfect,” he moaned, catching his blue eyes against Hannibal’s own, nearly red pair. And then he dragged himself up Hannibal’s cock. And then down again. And then up. And then down. He saw Hannibal’s mouth fall open in admiration, watching him ride Hannibal’s cock.

 

“No, you’re perfect, remarkable boy,” Hannibal rasped out, grasping Will’s hips and pushing hard. “Perfect and wonderous. You shouldn’t even exist,” Hannibal wheezed out, pulled himself up to sit and lavish kisses on Will’s back.

 

And then he was pulling Will off his cock, shoving him aside and breathing hard, grasping mindlessly at Will’s hip as he tried to compose himself.

 

“Darling. Will. Darling. I’m so sorry. I’m so close- but I need to see your face. I need to see your eyes-“ and then Will turned himself around, turned himself around on Hannibal’s thighs and impaled himself mercilessly on Hannibal’s cock.

 

“Hannibal, I love you and I am yours,” Will gasped out as he rode Hannibal from this new position; red eyes locked with green-blue. “I’m yours.”

 

“And I’m yours,” Hannibal commanded, riding him as hard as he was being ridden. “Tell me I’m yours.”

 

“You’re MINE,” Will hissed, triumphant, riding Hannibal at a gallop, knowing he was done for as soon as Hannibal reached a hand towards his member underneath the panties, tugging it out. As soon as Hannibal stretched his hand about Will’s cock, he came, decorating Hannibal’s stomach, chest and chin with his cum-

 

Until Hannibal flipped him over, driving into him with a force, unloading himself in Will’s hungry hole.

 

“Yours,” Hannibal croaked, falling against Will with a near sob.

 

“Yours forever?” Hannibal asked, almost silent against Will’s neck, almost silent, if Will hadn’t been listening for it.

 

“Forever,” Will replied, lips brushing Hannibal’s head as they lay together.

 

“Forever.”


End file.
